Talk:Kirby vs Frieza/@comment-32220816-20190914211952/@comment-32220816-20190915003215
There were several other issues with the fight as well. The way your sentences were formed + the lack of correct grammar really hindered the fight. The fight itself wasn't wrote in an entertaining way, and there were several points in time I doubted your knowledge of both characters. 3 stars to ME is slightly above "no opinion." 2 stars would be slightly below that. 1 star is that I simply didn't enjoy it, I'm sorry to say. Heck, I don't even like DBZ that much. There are several things within the series that I dislike, and when it comes to the actual characters, I like Kirby more (he's one of my "ugh I wanna main him but I need to learn how to play him" characters in Smash). But I feel like your line of thinking was just: "Wait, this is a DBZ character I'm using... and he didn't like the fight... so obviously he's a DBZ fanboy and one of those people that told ScrewAttack Goku vs Superman was wrong and he's childish! There, settled!" That logic, again, is flawed... now let me start ACTUALLY responding to your reasoning. "Kirby can use the hyper fruit to absorb his large kai blast attacks " ...did you read what I wrote? I wrote "physical attacks" and "speed." I'm aware Kirby could just absorb Frieza's large ki attacks, but Kirby can't, per se, absorb a punch. Sure, people mainly view the DBZ series as "beam beam beam beam beam beam beam beam punch beam beam beam" but watch several of the TOP fights, and you'll see that often isn't the case. Heck, one of the series' best feats was from a physical attack (the one where SSG Goku and Beerus' clash threatened to destroy a universe). "also frieza is very cocky and will often take dangerous attacks like the super kamehameha" Frieza shows cockiness when he has a distinct advantage OR he's trying to mess with his opponent. Frieza stomped Piccolo in his 3rd form, you're right - but isn't that a poor comparison on your end, considering that wasn't even what I was talking about? Frieza leads his own squadron, he's smart enough to not let himself get hit by a dangerous attack. If Frieza wasn't stalled by Piccolo while Goku charged up the Spirit Bomb, he wouldn't just go "OHOHOHOHO imma wait lol". He'd... you know, dodge? (Before you mention Toppo, that was because Frieza had already dealt with Hakai energy, and therefore thought he'd be able to handle it. While this is somewhat a display of cockiness, everyone around him was like "WHOA!!!!!1!!1! Frieza can handle Hakai energy!" so he probably thought that he was a hotshot and could handle Toppo's. Even if you disregard that, with other displays of Frieza, it's more of an exception than a norm.) Plus, when Frieza's at a disadvantage, he actually shows far more desperation than cockiness. For example, looks at his fights against Super Saiyan Goku on Namek and SSB Vegeta in RoF. When Frieza fears losing, he'll do anything to win - heck, he blew up the planet in both cases just to one-up his enemies. I'm not implying that he'd blow up the planet to beat Kirby, but it shows that when there is a threat, Frieza takes his fighting far more seriously. Heck, look at his battles against Dypso and Jiren! Though his sense of superiority is present, Frieza doesn't joke around the whole time - he actually shows up, and he was a vital part in both of their defeat.